


History

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [76]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Danny loves Steve, and really doesn't like the military. Those two facts are not unconnected.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Partners [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105629
Comments: 10
Kudos: 226





	History

Though reality TV had mostly taken over the cable channels that claimed to be focused on history, at least a few of the shows had been designed by guys who were as big a history nerds as Steve was. Tonight’s episode had been a full hour of geeking out over some sort of big Navy wreckage that had just been discovered – Danny didn’t really understand what the big deal was, but both Steve and the guy on the TV had been pretty excited – which meant the follow-up recap hour was being tied together with a vaguely military theme. The current guy the host was talking to was some kind of Army historian, but since Steve was less interested Danny had pretty much stopped paying attention completely.

He’d nearly fallen asleep against Steve’s shoulder when his husband shifted and woke him up. “I’m gonna go get another beer,” he murmured. “Want one?”

Danny nodded. “Might knock me out completely, though.”

Steve grinned. “Then I’ll just have to carry you to bed.”

“You should say yes, Danno,” Brandon volunteered from his position sprawled across their laps, obligingly moving his legs so Steve could get up completely. He’d lost interest in coloring books the last few months, preferring to draw his own pictures on pieces of paper attached to a clipboard. “It’s really fun getting carried.”

Danny smiled at both of them. “I’m sure it is.” After Steve had disappeared into the kitchen, though, he leaned in close to Brandon. “This show isn’t making you want to join the military, is it?”

Brandon gave him a “you’ve got to be kidding me” look remarkably close to the one he sometimes made in the mirror. “They take you away from your _family_ ,” he said, voice low and tone making it clear that there was no worse fate he could think of.

“Smart kid.” He stroked Brandon’s hair, focusing on the picture of a tree full of monkeys that was taking shape under his crayons. “Nice picture.”

Brandon looked down at it with a sigh. “I miss Grace.”

Danny’s chest twinged with an echoing ache. “Me, too, Tracker. But we’ll see her this Sunday.” Inspired now, he shifted just enough to pull his phone out of his pocket and find his most recent text conversation with Grace. _If the ROTC people try sweet-talking you with free food, don’t listen to them._

He got a reply as Steve sat down again. _They’re all scared of me now. And you should know I wouldn’t enlist – we just barely managed to get Uncle Steve back._

Danny smiled, texting one-handed as Steve handed him his beer. _Forgive me for doubting you._ Tucking the phone in his pocket, he leaned back against Steve as he took a drink. “We have amazing children, you know that?”

He could hear Steve’s smile in his voice. “Yeah, we do.”

On the TV, the guy the host was talking to had changed to a soldier type – he could pick them out of any crowd at this point – and a mention of Osama bin Laden narrowed it down to one of SEAL Team Six. That meant Danny started paying more attention than he wanted to, a now automatic response, any time the words SEAL was involved.

Then the host asked the kind of question that meant Danny would forever hate him a little. “So did you guys think you’d make it back from that mission?”

And oh, Danny wasn’t tired now. When the SEAL talked about how everyone had been told to “get their affairs in order” before getting sent out, he couldn’t stop the full-body flinch that hit him. Yeah, they had a dangerous job now, but you always went out expecting to come home. _Always._

Steve shifted enough to look at him, confusion on his face. How many times had he gotten similar orders before a mission, to consider them so commonplace? How many times had Danny gotten close to losing one of the three most important people in his life before he’d even had a chance to meet him?

A beat later, Steve’s expression softened as he realized what had happened. “I always came back, Danno,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss him. “And I’m never leaving again. Promise.”

Brandon pressed in close against him, a sideways hug, and Danny closed his eyes and let himself be comforted. Setting down his beer, he wrapped an arm around Brandon as he settled more firmly against Steve’s side. When Steve lifted his arm, he moved in even closer and pressed a kiss against his shirt. “Good,” he breathed. “But can we change the channel?”

Steve tightened an arm around him as he reached for the remote. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
